Super Sudden Death Blitz
Super Sudden Death Blitz is a new Blitz challenge added with Spunky Cola Special. Like Sudden Death Blitz, it has infinite rounds of wave after wave of Bots. It takes place at Survivitol Arena, and its self described intensity is "Ludicrous." Strategy Unlike Sudden Death Blitz, Long Shot turrets are definitely valuable here. Set them up at the corners, where most bots won't bother with them, and they'll contribute more than a RockIt turret ever could there. They are the only turrets that will be able to hit the bots coming from the elevated levels. The bots come in large, rapid groups in this mode, so whatever class you're playing, you absolutely need to know how to best utilize whatever you've got. If you're not an expert in your class, you won't last long here at all. You have 3 tracks that will spawn the ground-based bots, consisting of Slim, Black Jack, Bouncer, Scrambler, and Gremlin bots. Between each of those 3 tracks you have 2 elevated tracks that will spawn Gap Shot bots. Jackbot and Buzzer bots come out of all 5. You will need to have serious firepower on your side for the Black Jacks, but the elevated areas will be just as dangerous. Gap Shots will come out far more numerously than Sudden Death Blitz, and Jackbots will be positioned in just such a way that attempting to launch yourself up to them can easily lead to getting hit with a slam. As usual, the front track has the most available firepower, but leaving any other entrance unattended can lead to big problems. There is one fairly unique challenge you'll get partway through. Around the 80s, you will begin to get swarmed by Buzzers constantly from all areas. You won't be able to block them all from entering, since you can only block 4 of the 5 doors. Instead, you need to find a defensible position. Staying at an elevated bot door or hiding at the back corner of your base will probably give you the best results. Resist the urge to just camp inside your base. It's better for them to attack something easily renewable (your character) than your turrets or the moneyball. 1-Player Team-Specific 2-Player Team-Specific 3-Player Team-Specific 2 Supports + Assassin Both Support players had set up their turrets on the elevated areas placed in a way that they could see two tracks at once. However, these are not to be relied upon for Gap Shot defense. Once you get high enough, about a dozen Gap Shots will emerge from each spawn area, and by the time a Firebase would have the time to destroy them all, they could easily have wiped out the whole field of turrets. Instead, it is better to leave Gap Shot swarms to a well-place Air Strike or let the Assassin get them. When Jackbots arrive, the Assassin will be best-suited to attack the elevated Jackbots. Using her cloak, she can get to the Jackbot safely without having to worry about the slam getting her first. For the standard exercise, have all 3 players working on their own bot lanes. The Supports need to keep a bit of space from the doors just in case Bouncers are spawned, and it gives them some breathing room from Scramblers. Support can use his Air Strike and grab to "thin the herd" so that the turrets will have an easier time. The Support's Hack is unbelievably prized, as a few lucky Churro pickups can result in an extra hacked turret. With juice, Support should use his Shotgun once per Black Jack, and the turrets will handle the rest of the work. For the Assassin's lane control, she needs to stay cloaked right at the bot door. This will enable her to get behind any incoming bots so they can't counter-attack her fragile body. If she is diverted from her lane by a more important task or dies, she can pick up the slack by buying juice and mowing through what will most likely become a very crowded lane. 4-Player Team-Specific Category:Blitz Category:Gameplay